The six ways of random
by Destiney Hope
Summary: Micro-Ice gets drunk and goes missing its random just read it and review it


**The six ways of Random**

**and im back with more randomness. Random Five has not been forgotten but it cant figure out how to make the chapter work without it being confusing so im writing this.**

**This story is dedicated to KieranG93 who gave me this idea.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Galactik football no matter how much I want to they wont sell it to me for some reason.I wonder why.**

the one with the drunk Micro-ice!

The Snow Kids were on Akillian celebrating the fact they had just one the GFC for the second time. D'Jok and Mei were " Having a conversation" which was code for " Snogging in a corner"

Thran was fixing the stage lighting that had broken when the fans had rioted to see the Snow Kids long story short people had swung on the lights and the lights had came out of the roof so Thran was fixing them since Mark had been taken to the emergency room when the light and the fan had landed on him but on the plus side he had a date for when he got out of hostpital.

Yuki was with her parents partly because she was to young to drink (and mostly because I couldn't think of anything better for her to be doing)

Rocket was with his newlywed parents, they'd had a bet on,If the Snow Kids won they'd get married ,if they lost they'd buy every Xenon's fan a steak dinner. ( Thank god the Snow Kids had won)

Ahito and Tia were the walking wounded and by walking I mean sitting and sleeping or more accurately _in pain_ and _passed out._

And Micro-Ice................. Well...............He was drunk,very, very drunk, so drunk he made Artegor look sober and that's saying something.

Micro-Ice finally had enough to drink and left the building to get some air and almost got run over by a truck but he didn't but that was because he slipped on some ice and went off corse,the truck missed him by inches what a lucky escape not that he noticed he was so drunk he said "what a big dog" and went on his merry way skipping through a field of daises that had just randomly appeared in front of him leading towards the frozen lake through the woods .

It didn't take the rest of the Snow kids long to realise that he was gone ,none of them had been annoyed in over an hour and this meant Micro-Ice wasn't around and the Micro-Ice fan girls were out of there minds with worry and just to get some peace the Snow Kids went to look for him.

Micro-Ice had grown tired of skipping through daises and he didn't really know what the daises were doing on Akillian but decided just to go with it since it was in the script he'd got that morning from a fan fiction authoress who had,had way to much chocolate. so to make things more interesting he stripped down to his underwear and continued skipping when suddenly he fell over a copy of Twilight (Hate it so much right now) once he saw what book it was he started crying like a baby because everybody knew twilight was a horrible book that made fun of shrimps ,sleepy people and geeks (If it does or not I don't know I wont read it)

So after that incident he ran of still crying he ran round a tree and collided with Artegor who was smoking pot behind it wearing not a stitch of clothing

" Hello small fry" he said but before he could go on Micro-ice had kissed him ("WHAT!" from crowd) and they began making out right there when Sinedd came along

"Hey shrimp get off my fluffy bear!"

With that Sinedd booted Micro-ice in the butt and Micro-ice ran off screaming in pain and because he was horny now.

Sinedd look at Artegor and them hey had sex in the snow (Random but still)

The Snow Kids had found a random field of daises and were now skipping through it when they Collided with Dorothy

"Hi "she said "I'm Lost is this the poppy field on the way to Oz?"

"No your in the wrong story"D'Jok said

"Really are you sure this isn't the poppy field because your friend seems to be under the sleeping effect they have"she gestured to Ahito was as per usual asleep or passed out what ever you prefer

"no hes allways like that" D'Jok said

"but------" Dorothy started but then the wicked witch of the west flew over and cut Dorothy's head off

"Thank you" D'Jok shouted up to her

"No problem" she yelled down to them and then she and her flying monkeys flew off to cause trouble at the party

Micro-Ice was lost and he knew it even in his drunken state ,he had strayed from the path of daises and was lost and in nothing but his underwear and just to make it random they disappeared and re-apperared on Sinedds head (laughter from crowd)

The Snow Kids were still looking for Micro-ice as they entered the woods skipping along the path daises just then a random Ice cream truck fell out of the sky in front of them .They went round it and found Warren and Kernor making out behind a tree in fact there were couples everywhere in the woods even dare i say it Arch was humping a tree so they quickly moved on to some place else hopefully one that made more sense.

Micro-ice fell out of the woods and onto the frozen lake he was lost he was naked and he was drunk not a good combo and the ice was really thin and he could hear a cracking noise.

At that moment the other Snow Kids stumbled into the clearing to see the ice crack beneath Micro-ice and he disappeared under the water

D'Jok took it upon himself to jump in after him and save him from the ice coldness of the water it took him three dives to find Micro-ice but when he did he grabbed on and brought him to the surface and pulled him out of the water .

After that Micro-ice had a cold for a week and vowed never to get drunk ever again but that didn't last long he got drunk three weeks after that promise was made and well that's another story.

**et voila im fini and speaking french for weird reasons so im running out of randomness ao if any one has a suggestion for a ranom fic feel free to PM me!**


End file.
